Carlos's love
by myumyuneko
Summary: It starts with a love potion.


**Author's note: **_Okay. So! Yeah, I've noticed only ONE Fan Fiction for Rune Factory 3 that was yaoi and rated higher then teen...My solution? I will be writing a Carlos x Micah Fan Fiction! Ha ha ha! Yep! Because I love Rune Factory three, but this couple seems to have been overlooked...And in general the fans don't seem to be making many stories or art. Sad, isn't it? Well ah-you know...I should stop ranting here, shouldn't I, and just get to the story? Alright! A quick Disclaimer and some warnings and then were all good and set! Oh, and there are going to be some things you may not understand now, but you will understand later._

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Rune Factory 3 or it's characters. I just own this little plot. If I owned it, it's be a yaoi related game with options of either picking to be the seme or uke! Hehe..._

**Warnings?:** _Use of potions, love between two males, some violence._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Carlos had it, Carlos finally had his hands on it. What, pry tell did he have his hands on? It was a love potion. One from that old lady...He'd originally wanted her to just give one to him. Sadly though, he had to end up stealing it from her. Any way, she honestly gave him the shudders, even with her so nice-she was still a witch! He acted nice to her though._

_ Smiled, had some tea with her, at first, when he'd wanted her to just give one to him and had hoped that she would if he had built up a strong enough friendship with her. Built up a sort of-'friendship' with her before asking her if she'd make and give him a love potion. She was surprised, at first, by the sudden request. She agreed though, with one thing to ask in return. That was, who was he going to use it on. So, Carlos explained to her, that it was for Micah._

_"Oh my!"_

_Said she, while her finger tips pressed against her lips. Carlos squirmed in his chair nervously, what if she wouldn't do it? Just because he wanted to use it on another man? That wasn't the reason though, that she'd shaken her head sadly at him. "I would give it to you normally, even with Micah being a boy...But, he's straight. Not Bisexual, not Gay. So it really wouldn't be right of me to give you a love potion." _

_Carlos fumed! He played a smile on his face though, his right eye twitched. He thanked her for her time, left. "I'll have it no matter what." Carlos decided, speaking to himself in his messy little room. "Because I have to have him, no matter what..." He mumbled, running his hands through his short green locks of hair. "If he's straight. Just like she says that he is, then I'll for sure need that love potion to make him mine!" _

_At night, when he was absolutely sure that everyone was asleep, he sneaked out, out of his room. Quietly as possible, so as not to wake up his darling little sister. He passed by her room, peaking inside it for a moment, and smiling as he looked are her calm, sleeping face. Giving a small chuckle when he heard a little snore come from her. He shook his head. He still had work to do, and that potion to get. _

_Carlos strode into her room, patting her head, kissing her cheek. Then, out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the shop! Heading over to the pharmacy! It was locked, but of course it was locked. He nodded his head, fully prepared for this, grabbing a bobby pin, he borrowed from his sister. Picking the lock with ease. He smiled to himself and walked into the dark. It was hard to see, and Carlos had to squint, try to get his eyes to adjust. _

_It was quiet, and Carlos claimed the atmosphere as 'creepy', in his head._

_He had to clear his thoughts of the eeriness of the place, focus at-the task at hand right now. What had to be done. "In the name of love." He whispered into the dark, remembering the line from something he'd heard Carmen watching. Some silly show, but the line could be applied in many ways, such as this. Carlos deemed it to be appropriate._

_He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, he remembered where the old bat had showed him, where all the potions where. Even where the key was hidden. His eyes were getting better, to seeing in the dark. He headed into one of the rooms, lifting up a lamp, where a key was revealed in it's hidden place. Carlos smiled lightly, grabbing it quickly, sliding over to a large case. It, containing many bottles, vials, capsules filled with pills, and other such things any normal 'witch' pharmacy might have handy, locked away safely._

_Carlos felt around for the keyhole, and once he had found it, he dug the key in and turned it. He set the key down for a moment, on a nearby counter. Grabbing the handles now, he pulled them open. His eyes squinted again, as he looked over the rows of potions. He found the love potions laying in the way back. He grinned maliciously, grabbing the potion and stuffing it into the backpack he'd brought._

_He closed it up, now done with it, and locked it again. He place the key back, where it had been, under the lamp._

_That's how he got the love potion he had now. Carlos let out a deep breath, starring at the potion he had set on his bedside table. He turned off his lamp, and crawled onto his bed, tossing the covers over his large body, and that's how it all began the next day._

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Micah's P.O.V.

I was toiling the ground, getting ready to plant a row of grass seeds, and a row of other fruits and vegetables! I smiled, wiping away at some of the sweat gathering on my forehead. This work...Well, it was certainly tiring! That's for sure. But it was fun, at the same time and good for the village. Doing this kind of thing, getting my crops(the ones that I'm not going to use anyways), around the world. Getting this little village known.

Hopefully, more people will come and visit here. This goal, keeps me going, along with seeing my crops get ripe. Sometimes I feel guilty, but I can't resist eating some right there, without cooking it into anything. Ah, and it's such a lovely day today too! The sun is shining, and the clouds are perfectly big and puffy. They're the kind of cloud I bet kids, or-Monica in this case, would love making things out of.

Well, if she does that kind of stuff anyways. On the subject of Monica...Monica is a cute kid, I just wish she wouldn't bite me so much. Although, she's gotten better about it, I have to say! She'd be biting me more if it weren't for Shara and her help on getting her to like me a bit better. Maybe I'll visit her sometime, and get her a little something, something. I mean, It's been awhile since I've given her anything. She hasn't bitten me in awhile, so I guess I could give her a gift as a sort of reward for that, right? Heh. I could probably even train her not to.

Although-that wouldn't be right would it? Wouldn't really teach her anything. All that would do is just tell her she needs to have a gift after every time she doesn't bit me or someone else. Shara wouldn't approve of that either, I'm sure.

Regardless, I've resolved now, I'm getting her a gift. But a smaller one. One she'll like, not love. Flowers are nice, I suppose I'll get her some after I've finished toiling, and watering the seeds. Oh, then I have to collect things from the monsters, and then-Oh of course. Make sure they have some affection. It'd sound like a lot to others, but really it didn't take all that long to do. The thing that took the most time was the plants!

"I should'a grabbed my straw hat though, my heads getting a bit hot from the sun, it's beating down on it." I sighed, shaking my hair, it didn't move around much. "Something to drink?" A familiar, humorous voice said. I smiled knowingly, raising up my head to find Carlos there, holding a drink in a cup. The color of it looked very weird, but I just shrugged my shoulders. There was plenty weirder things, and I was parched. I'd drink anything. Even something made by Marian.

I grabbed the cup, and gave him a grateful glance before opening my mouth and dumping in whatever this drink was. I swallowed. The taste was kind of strange. It wasn't good, nor bad. The taste-it was like it didn't really have a taste even. My head was racing suddenly, and I was starting to feel just a little dizzy. "Ah. Woah. What's in that stuff man?"

I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I opened them. Had-had something about Carlos changed? My heart was thumping like crazy, I could feel my cheeks heating up. "C-Carlos?" He grinned down at me, his eyes shining with something I couldn't explain. "Yeah?" What could I say? I was frozen! "I uh, I have to-feed my monsters!" I dashed off as quickly as I could. I'd gotten just to the door, fumbling with the handle with my sweaty hands.

A heavy hand dropped down on my shoulder, I looked back at Carlos, face probably as red as a tomato by now. "What's going on man?" Why did I have a feeling that he was feigning innocence? "I don't know?" I was really unsure, but my lips kept moving. "I feel different now, around you." He gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Bro, you love me, plain and simple." Carlos stated bluntly and all matter-of-facty.

I starred at him, because-that just couldn't be. I mean, I was straight, right? "N-no...?" Carlos nodded his head. "Yes, you mean. You mean yes." Did I? Carlos pulled me close, into a tight, warm embrace. His strong arms enveloping me. It felt right, in every way. But this was all so sudden, things were happening so fast, and I was getting thirsty again. "Here, I still have more." He showed me another cup.

I looked at it for a second, grabbing the cup without much thought, drinking more of the strange juice.

My pupils, I felt grow bigger in size. "Carlos!" I clung to him, suddenly nothing else mattered!


End file.
